Miner's Nightmare
by LOL'Trollface
Summary: When life gives you good luck, sometimes it will you bad but the worst it will give you a terrible luck that can kill you. Sil is one happy-go-lucky miner who is looked up by everyone but this day may not be the best for him as he embraces his last moments.
1. Miner's Nightmare (Sad Ending)

_**Hello Everybody! I've been away for long time! I got no excuses well maybe I have but forget about it! Here's a short story this is the only thing I can think off and there's 3 endings which I'm gonna publish so this is the 1**__**st**__** and Original Ending that at least make you cry and the others well make you laugh and laugh out very loud. I tell you. Well without further ado let's start. P.S This is a very short story so don't expect too **__**much!**_

* * *

This is my fate… It's all here my fate ends here…

I still remember those days… When I was still a miner everyone was envious how good I am

* * *

_Hey Sil! How many diamonds you got today? A player said in the chat room curious and ready for what Sil will say…_

_Well not to brag… But It's enough for 30 diamond blocks! If you calculate you'll know! Sil said to the whole server chatroom._

_Let's see let me get my calculator… so a Diamond Block is equals to 9 and you need 9 diamonds to get a single diamond block so the formula should 30x9 and you got.. Oh my 180?! Diamonds! One of the staff of the server said._

_Well yeah I'm lucky today! It's dangerous but it's worth it because you'll get a good basket of fresh and pure diamonds! Sil said on a boastful tune. _

* * *

I remember… Those ABBA contests I won… I was called the ABBA king back then…

I won 30 ABBA contests with no loses and I have even beaten the staff, the owner and the co-owners and the entire server looked up on me.

I was called the ABBA King, Ore God, Diamond Tracker, and Smarty Miner.

But I guess everything comes to an end…

I'm now alone in this cave… All mobs surrounding me with nothing but my pure bad luck. My best pick that I used in all of my journey and my ABBA Contests, with no food left, writing my last words and about to get killed and eaten by these soulless mobs.

I guess I have to say goodbye to these hardcore server I used to love that almost 90% of my life rolled in. I remember everything when I was just a helpless noob and a nobody in this server until I'm the best of the best here.

***sSSsssss… BOOM!***

Oh no… Bye server… This is GoodBye…

* * *

**Okay so that's the only think I can do in my free time but don't worry I told you it's short but there's 2 more ending and since I have a debt to you because of this the next 2 endings is Happy Ending and Troll Ending and trust me the troll ending is just so gonna be ridiculous I planned it all in my head and I hope you'll enjoy! And LOL 'Trollface signing out bye!**


	2. Miner's Nightmare (Happy Ending)

_**Uh… this is the happy ending don't murder me if this won't satisfy you! Just be happy of Sil! Okay! And enjoy this story! Guh I'll make a huge comeback in the Troll Ending ok! But now just read and skip to the part of "**_I guess I have to say goodbye to these hardcore server I used to love that almost 90% of my life rolled in. I remember everything when I was just a helpless noob and a nobody in this server until I'm the best of the best here." _**And after that the new thing happens. So yeah… Enjoy!**_

This is my fate… It's all here my fate ends here…

I still remember those days… When I was still a miner everyone was envious how good I am.

_Hey Sil! How many diamonds you got today? A player said in the chat room curious and ready for what Sil will say…_

_Well not to brag… But It's enough for 30 diamond blocks! If you calculate you'll know! Sil said to the whole server chatroom._

_Let's see let me get my calculator… so a Diamond Block is equals to 9 and you need 9 diamonds to get a single diamond block so the formula should 30x9 and you got.. Oh my 180?! Diamonds! One of the staff of the server said._

_Well yeah I'm lucky today! It's dangerous but it's worth it because you'll get a good basket of fresh and pure diamonds! Sil said on a boastful tune. _

I remember… Those ABBA contests I won… I was called the ABBA king back then…

I won 30 ABBA contests with no loses and I have even beaten the staff, the owner and the co-owners and the entire server looked up on me.

I was called the ABBA King, Ore God, Diamond Tracker, and Smarty Miner.

But I guess everything comes to an end…

I'm now alone in this cave… All mobs surrounding me with nothing but my pure bad luck. My best pick that I used in all of my journey and my ABBA Contests, with no food left, writing my last words and about to get killed and eaten by these soulless mobs.

I guess I have to say goodbye to these hardcore server I used to love that almost 90% of my life rolled in. I remember everything when I was just a helpless noob and a nobody in this server until I'm the best of the best here.

Wait a minute I remembered something from last server update…

_Everybody may I take everyone's attention so the server's gonna restart and will be in maintenance mode for 2-3 hours! Because of the lagspike and in for the new suprises! Such as new commands such as /sethome ! Everyone requested for it! And here all you go!_

_Now I request all of you to put your stuff in chests because all of your inventory will be wiped out in the process except the levels and the things that are in chests! You got only an hour to do it. See you! Owner signing out._

Oh yeah about that command! Escape time!

***ssSSSsss BOOM!***

See ya later creepers cause I'm out! *Poof*

_Back at Sil's Base…_

There diamonds rest in your chest! Now time to go mining! But first I need to take a bath because I smell stone and zombie flesh!

_**Uh so this is the happy ending I guess? Well this is the happy but the anticlimactic ending well let's be happy about Sil! And yep! Happy ending/ Anticlimactic ending and I'll see you all In the Troll Ending and you might laugh your arse off because of laughing. Well see you! LOL 'Trollface out!**_


	3. Miner's Nightmare (Troll Ending)

_**No more explanations just read the troll ending and I hope you enjoy! I'm not spoiling this but I can tell you this is gonna be pretty ridiculous and something you really relate on. Well just read now.**_

* * *

This is my fate… It's all here my fate ends here…

I still remember those days… When I was still a miner everyone was envious how good I am.

_Hey Sil! How many diamonds you got today? A player said in the chat room curious and ready for what Sil will say…_

* * *

_Well not to brag… But It's enough for 30 diamond blocks! If you calculate you'll know! Sil said to the whole server chatroom._

_Let's see let me get my calculator… so a Diamond Block is equals to 9 and you need 9 diamonds to get a single diamond block so the formula should 30x9 and you got.. Oh my 180?! Diamonds! One of the staff of the server said._

_Well yeah I'm lucky today! It's dangerous but it's worth it because you'll get a good basket of fresh and pure diamonds! Sil said on a boastful tune. _

* * *

I remember… Those ABBA contests I won… I was called the ABBA king back then…

I won 30 ABBA contests with no loses and I have even beaten the staff, the owner and the co-owners and the entire server looked up on me.

I was called the ABBA King, Ore God, Diamond Tracker, and Smarty Miner.

But I guess everything comes to an end…

I'm now alone in this cave… All mobs surrounding me with nothing but my pure bad luck. My best pick that I used in all of my journey and my ABBA Contests, with no food left, writing my last words and about to get killed and eaten by these soulless mobs.

I guess I have to say goodbye to these hardcore server I used to love that almost 90% of my life rolled in. I remember everything when I was just a helpless noob and a nobody in this server until I'm the best of the best here.

***ssSSsss… BOOM!***

…. Uh mobs aren't you moving yet?

*Clips nails*

…

*Plays the guitar in real life*

…

*Pees in real life*

…

Why are the mobs not moving?! I've Clipped my nails, I played the guitar and Peed! And they are still not moving?!

_5 seconds later_

. . .IOException

Yay now I don't have to die time to log back in! And I guess it was lag…

*Back in the server logged in*

The mobs are still here?!

….

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

_**Poor Sil. Just so poor Sil and that is what you call the power of lag and errors! I know everyone can relate to Sil but yeah that Is the troll ending and just in case you still don't know the troller it was the lag and the error. Anyways I hope you enjoy the final ending in this story I made and to be honest I just made these a little while like 30 to 50 mins? Yeah something like that but as I say LOL 'Trollface signing out. Bye!**_


End file.
